


Dean x Reader

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's birthday!, Disney, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: You, Sam and Dean decide to watch Disney movies!





	Dean x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote a while ago for Dean's birthday!

"I'm telling you man, liquorice is way better than popcorn! It's a better movie food admit it Sammy"   
You, Sam and Dean had just gone out on a supply run for some food and movies, but as usual Sam and Dean started arguing about something pointless...again. 

"Dean, you can ask a million people what they'd prefer to eat during a movie, and I bet you they'd say popcorn. Popcorn is THE movie food. When you think of movies do you think of liquorice? No you think of popcorn!" Sam looked over at Dean and saw that he was struggling with making up another reason for his side of the fight. 

"W-but- Y/N, what do you think? Back me up here!" Dean winked at you and raised his eyebrows, expecting you to choose his side. 

"Seriously? Fine. They're both good movie foods. There you both win!" You grabbed the bags containing the movies and walked over to the couch. You dumped the movies on the floor and studied each one of them. 

"Seriously Y/N? Disney movies?" Dean stood behind you with his hands on his hips. He was clearly mocking your amazing taste in movies. 

"Uh-excuse me, Disney movies are the shit thank you very much. I'm picking the first movie, we're watching Aladdin" You stood up and put in the movie and made a sassy pose, causing Dean to chuckle while Sam put his beloved popcorn in a bowl. Dean grabbed his liquorice and sat down on the couch. You sat beside Dean so you were in the middle, Sam sat beside you after he melted butter onto his popcorn. You pressed the play button on the remote and watched the movie. For a while the room was filled with the scent of popcorn and liquorice. 

While you were watching the movie Dean wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer. You rested your head against his shoulder and smiled at him. It took you a while to notice, but Sam had disappeared. He probably went to the library with his popcorn leaving you and Dean alone. There were certain songs in the movie which you couldn't resist singing along with, each song you quietly sung to yourself, you could see Dean smiling out of the corner of your eyes. Eventually the movie was over, leaving you and Dean snuggling together. 

"Ya know, we never do things like this very much" you looked up at Dean. 

"Well we are hunters, we don't get to watch Disney movies with the people we love" He smiled shyly at you. 

"What did you say?" You couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm saying that I love you Y/N" Dean moved closer to you so he was inches from your face. But you changed that by gently pressing your lips to his, softly kissing him. He pushed your hair behind your ears and began to kiss you more passionately. You tugged at his hair gently while the two of you kissed. You pulled away briefly. 

"Happy birthday Dean Winchester"


End file.
